Remember
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: They don't remember anything, Hiei Yusuke nor Kurama remember each other, YUsuke and Kurama think they are normal teens while Hiei is in Makai, who will save them? NonYaoi No Flames please
1. Forget

-1Chapter One

_"You Will Never win Tentei!" A women shouted. "ReiGun!" Yusuke shouted. The women blocked the attack. "Rose whip!" Kurama shouted. He swung and missed. The women shot energy at him and was shot through a tree. Hiei growled" Dragon of the darkness flame!" Hiei screamed. He shot his dragon at the women, "Spirit Gun' Yusuke screamed, Kurama got up'Fuka enbu Jin!" He Shouted. the 3 attacked combined. The women summoned up her power then there was a big flash of light..._

Yusuke woke up"damn I have school again..." he said getting dressed. He grabbed his back and started to head out to school. Meanwhile in Spirit World, "Boton this is wrong. How can they not remember anymore?' Kuwabara asked. Boton sighed" They where given a case, a small one, but it turn into something huge, They combined there powers, The there was a flash of light then they were gone and back here at there homes. The don't remember being friends, or being the Rekai Tentei. " Koemna said. Kuwabara growled" so we need to bring there memories back!" he said. Boton smiled' its alright they all just to need to meet up again. That's all, but Yusuke and Kurama think they are normal teens, HIei is somewhere in Makai still all 3 of them no memories of each other or the different worlds. Kuwabara go to Master Genkai's she might know what to do. " Boton said. Kuwabara nodded. 

Yusuke was running from Keiko'Yusuke you Brat! how dare you try to skip!" she said. Yusuke didn't look where he was going and crash into a redheaded teen. Kurama fell to the ground so did Yusuke. Keiko stayed back remembering what Kuwabara told her' they really don't remember each other.." she whispered. Yusuke sat up" dude sorry about that, didn't mean to" he said standing. kurama stood up" its all right, I wasn't looking where I was going' Kurama said. Yusuke grined"so you go to that smart school, I could tell by your uniform, oh by the way I'm Yusuke Urmeshi the toughest punk around" he said. Kurama chuckled' I'm Shuichi Minamino, it was nice to meet you, but if I stay I'm going to be late" Kurama said walking off. Yusuke sighed" It seems like I know him from somewhere...nah..' Yusuke said to himself. Keiko walked over' lets go Yusuke " she said. Yusuke sighed' do I have to?" he asked. Keiko nodded' yes lets go where already late!" Keiko said.

Kurama continued to walk to his school, His cell phone rang, he picked it up"Moshi Moshi" he answered. It was Shiori, "Honey the school just called its close for awhile, they are doing some remodeling" she said' Kurama smiled"Alright then I'm on my home mother" He said hanging up. He started to walk back. He passed Yusuke's school" That boy, it felt I knew him from some where" Kurama said to himself. Kurama went through the park. He said and sat on the bench" I'm really tried today, I'm happy its Friday" he said. He looked around no one was around. He sighed. He heard a thud, he turned to see a boy laying on the ground, he had black and white hair and it was spiky. Kurama blinked an walked over"Umm sir are you alright sir?" kurama asked shaking Hiei softly. Hiei looked up at him then down at the ground, he was holding his arm. Kurama saw blood' sir you should see a doctor about your arm" Kurama said looking at the cut. "I ..don't..need..a.stupid Human. To help me.." Hiei said before passing out. Kurama blinked" Human? aren't you a human too?" he asked. Kuramapicked up Hiei and ran to his house. Luckily his mom left for work and he had the house to himself. Kurama place Hiei on his bed. Kurama ran over and got the first aid kit and treated Hiei's wound, it wasn't too deep and the bleeding had stop. Kurama sighed" I'm happy I got an A in first aid' he said to himself. Kurama sat in the corner and drifted asleep. Hours passed and Hiei woke up' where the hell am I?' he asked. He notice the bandage and then notice Kurama sleeping against the wall. Hiei mumbled something. Kurama soon woke up"oh you awake" Kurama said with a yawn. Hiei growled" who are you and why did you kidnap me?" Kurama blinked' I didn't kidnap you I help you and I'm shuichi Minamino, now who are you?" Kurama asked. Hiei stared" hats is none of your concern human" Hiei said. Kurama titled his head" Human? aren't you human too?' Kurama asked. Hiei growled' no I'm not I'm the thing you humans fear them most, I'm a demon" Hiei said with a smirked. Kurama blinked' you don't look like a demon" Kurama said. Hiei smirked" I don't have to, I'll let my flames do the talking' Hiei said his hand engulf in flames. Kurama jumped and stared'okay..your not human'" Hiei put the fire out" but you treated my wounds so I will let you live, do not tell anyone we have met got it and my name is Hiei" he said jumping out the window then disappeared in the night. Kurama blinked and sighed' I really though he was going to fry me.." Kurama said


	2. Thought of Loseing A Friend

-1Hiei jumped passed people so fast that they didn't notice him. "stupid humans" he said to himself. He went to the park and laid in a tree. He sighed, he couldn't figure it out but he knew that redheaded boy from somewhere. He sighed and went to sleep.

The next morning Kurama woke up and got dressed it was raining he sighed the rain made him even more sleepy. It was Saturday. He walked down stairs, his mom already at work. he found a note" dear Shuichi, if you don't mind can you go shopping for me, I put a little extra money for you to get something you want, Ariagto love Mom" he read. He smiled" okay, shopping..." he said looking at the grocery list. He grabbed an umbrella and headed to the store.

Yusuke got up and went to frig, it was empty "mom forgot to by food I must go.." he said. he had little money left to buy something to eat for the day. He grabbed his jacket and left to the market. He walked down the street in the rain. Kuwabara walked up behind him " hey I want to talk to ya, I got a friend I want you to meet" he said. Yusuke said" it better not be a cat" he said following Kuwabara. They walked to the forest away from people Yusuke looked around. 'Hey stupid I thought I said no cats" Yusuke said. Kuwabara sighed 'Urameshi wait a sec" he said. Boton flew down on her Or and landed next to Kuwabara. Yusuke jumped back 10 feet" Your dating a witch! Your weird man! this is so messed up!" Yusuke said. Boton smiled' clam down Yusuke" she said. Yusuke blinked' what is she physic? ' he asked. Keiko came out behind a tree" no your friends just trust her okay" Keiko said. Yusuke blinked "Keiko? what is this all about? he asked. Boton walked over and handed Yusuke a mirror with a golden crescent moon on it" sweet cool mirror girly but yet cool' Yusuke said looking in the mirror. Boton smiled" Memories that have been lost please return. please redo what has been undone" Boton said, Yusuke blinked as the mirror started to glow white. He dropped it and it didn't break a beam of white light shot at Yusuke's forehead

He blinked than became a daze for a moment. the light went away. He blinked 'hey Kuwabara come here a sec, " Yusuke said. Kuwabara walked over"Urameshi are you back to normal" he asked. Yusuke punched him into a the dirt" Baka what took you so long! I was getting board of this normal life crap!"

Kuwabara was knocked out. Yusuke smiled' its good to be back" he said. Keiko and Boton giggled" welcome back Yusuke" Boton said. Yusuke smiled' up, okay we must find Hiei and Kurama" Yusuke said. Boton nodded" yes we must, that evil is still out there" Boton said. Yusuke nodded" I'm heading to the store now.' Yusuke said.

Kurama just left the store with a bag of food, He merged into the crowd, Yusuke just missed him. Yusuke growled" where did he go?" he wondered and sighed. He enter the store and got something to eat. He walked back to his house. Boton and Keiko was waiting for him. Yusuke sighed" I almost met up with Kurama but I just missed him. " Yusuke said. Boton smiled" you couldn't do anything anyway, The memory loss is a spell cause by The demon you fought, the mirror is the only way to get the memories back. " Boton said handing him the mirror.

Yusuke smiled" okay and I say the chant you said right?" Yusuke said. Boton nodded" yes" she said. Keiko thought for a moment. "Yusuke why don't you get Hiei's memory back next he'll be very helpful. " Keiko said. Yusuke nodded and left the room running to the park to find Hiei...

Yusuke ran through the forest, tracking Hiei's energy" come on slow down damnit!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei was in a tree when he stopped. Yusuke took some breaths" you run to fast Hiei" Yusuke said. Hiei jumped down" who the hell are you" Hiei said reaching for his sword. Yusuke laughed" don't worry 3 eyes I'm a friend of yours you don't remember me. " Yusuke said. Hiei glared and Yusuke pulled out the mirror. Hiei glared even more. Then a black wolf attack Yusuke, he dropped the mirror. The wolf was strong Yusuke was having a hard time getting the wolf off. The mirror landed by Hiei. Yusuke sighed" memories that have been lost return...undo what has have been done!" Yusuke said. The mirror glowed and a light shot at Hiei. The wolf growled" no!" it said. It charged at Hiei, Hiei dodged and the wolf snatched the mirror, it ran off and disappear. Yusuke growled "damnit!" he said his arm bleeding. Hiei walked over" that mirror restores memories so that was what you used to restored mine." Hiei said. Yusuke smiled" its nice to see you too Hiei, but that mirror was our only way to restore memories, now how are going to get Kurama's back?" Yusuke said.

Hiei shrugged, Yusuke sighed" at lest I got you back" Yusuke said. Hiei smirked' you can't do anything with out me" he said. Yusuke smirked' lets get back to my place everyone is waiting oh boy I'll be getting an ear full" they said running back to the house. "YOU WHAT!" Boton yelled. Yusuke grinned 'umm the wolf took the mirror, but look I got Hiei back heh heh" he said. Boton smacked her fore head. Hiei smirked enjoying this. Boton sighed" how are your going to get Kurama's memory back now?" she asked. Yusuke smiled "ummm...using Hiei's jagon?" Boton blinked' wait that is the smartest thing you ever came up with! " Boton said. Yusuke blinked' hey! " he said. Hiei rolled his eyes" yes but, will he let us get near him, or will we scare him away? that's what you should think about it, I met up with him when I had my memory loss, he acted like a normal human, he seem happy at the time when I scan his mind. He didn't even know that I did, Think about it, is he better off this way?" Hiei said. Boton blinked" I never thought of it that way" Boton said. Keiko sighed" so what should we do? ' she asked. Yusuke thought as well "Hiei you do have a point but we are his friends we can't let him go on living a lie" Yusuke said. Hiei sighed" hats true as well, we are in a real bind I admit even I'm lost" Hiei said. Yusuke sighed what will happen if they just leave Kurama alone and to his happiness


End file.
